


Camping Can Be Fun

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Niall Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam manages to convince Niall to go camping with him and the rest of the boys. Agreeing he soon finds himself unhappy but soon his happiness returns when he and the other boys have fun in the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago but after the 1D This Is Us Promo and realizing they did go camping actually...my feels are all over this place!

Niall slumped back in one of the chairs the surrounded the fire. Scratching he glared at his four best mates as they laughed and roasted marshmallows’ over the fire. He had only agreed to come when Liam had given him his puppy dog eyes and begged for the younger boy to come. They had a few days off from their tour in the United States and all Niall wanted to do was relax in the hotel but the others had wanted to go camping. Management had put their foot down at first saying the only way they could go if everyone agreed knowing Niall wouldn’t. So they were certainly shocked when a few hours later Niall agreed.

Of course it took them only a few minutes to realize that Liam had convinced the Irish boy and had shot the boy a disapproving look before starting to make the arrangements. They were staying only one night out in the woods while the rest of their team were about two miles up the road at some small town motel. Now as Niall sat in the chair he regretted agreeing and wish he could be at the motel instead of here. Yeah he had fun especially once they found the small stream and had done a little swimming but now he sat with what seemed to be at least a dozen mosquito bites on his arms and torso and the itching was killing him.

Scratching at his stomach he groaned, “Why did I agree to this again?” He knew at least one of the lads looked up as he could feel their gaze on him then heard Harry quip, “We told you not to take your shirt of Ni when we went in the stream but you insisted.” Shooting Harry a look he scrunched up his face and heard as Liam remarked, “Don’t do that, your mess up your pretty face.” Sighing he rolled his eyes and bit down on his lip. The fire was warm and yeah Niall enjoyed being in a place where screaming wasn’t hurting his ears but well he had never been much of a camper.

Niall was relieved finally at last when the boys threw water on the fire and sat long enough to make sure it was completely out before getting up. Niall followed them into the tent and flopped down on his sleeping back. Crawling into it he lay there and looked over seeing the faces of Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Harry. Yawning he spoke, “I cannot wait to get out of here tomorrow.” He heard the others laugh and Niall laid there as the other four chattered. About a half hour later, Niall felt the chill of the air run up his spine and his teeth began to lightly chatter.

It must have been loud as he felt as Liam stirred and asked, “You cold Ni?” Blinking his eyes he spoke, “Yeah the nip in the air is making me shiver.” He watched as Liam unzipped his sleeping back then Nialls before speaking, “Come on then. I miss your body next to mine anyhow.” Biting his lip he grinned and scooted out of his bag and into Liam’s then felt as Liam zipped them in. Curling into Liam sides it didn’t take long for him to get warm and well a little frisky.

Due to the constant time on the tour bus Liam and him really never had any alone time together. Yeah the boys were respectful of their relationship and always cracked on them when noises were heard from one of the bunks but it had been days since any real action had been done. Niall peeked over and grinned as he saw the others boy were asleep. Running his fingers against Liam’s chest he titled his head back just enough so he was able to press his lips to Liam. He could feel Liam fighting the urge but after a few brief seconds he was hungrily returning the kiss. It broke and he heard Liam huff, “We shouldn’t.” Blinking his eyes Niall murmured, “You dragged me out here and the boys are asleep so we should.” Once more Niall pressed his lips to Liam’s and he felt as Liam pulled him even closer.

Niall felt as Liam slowly pulled him on top of him and he grinned. Moving his lips down to Liam’s neck he began to slowly suckle and he felt as Liam’s fingers ran through his hair. Glancing up he saw Liam biting down on his lip trying not to make a noise and Niall merely smirked before connecting his lips to Liam’s collarbone. He knew this was the boy’s soft spot and as he began to suck harder he smirked as Liam let slip a moan. They both instantly froze as Louis shifted beside them but settled down once more. Locking eyes Niall smirked as he nipped at Liam’s collarbone causing the boy to wriggle beneath him.

As Liam shifted they suddenly heard a grunt and they both looked over to see Louis sitting up with a frown. He shot a look at them and remarked, “Seriously you two? On the bus is one thing but in a tent with three of your best mates is another.” Biting his lip he watched as Louis quickly added, “At least have the nerve to ask us if we wanted to join. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen El and I could use some relief.” Hearing Louis’s words they smirked because it wasn’t uncommon for when they were in a hotel for at least one of the other boys to join them.

Smiling, Niall felt as Liam’s fingers left his hair and unzipped their sleeping back and he watched as Louis unzipped his. Flinging them both open, Niall shivered as the chilly air washed over them but he sat up straddling Liam liking freedom to move. Reaching over he grabbed Louis’s shirt and pulled him towards him whispering, “Then get over here.” With that Niall crashed his lips onto Louis’s and he grinned as Louis eagerly kissed him back. Niall felt as Liam tugged at his shirt and he broke the kiss tearing off his shirt. He heard both boy chuckle at the various mosquito bites covering his torso and he growled, “It’s not funny but at least you can help take my mind off the itching…”

He watched both boys grin and with slow movements soon all three were undressed and Niall watched as Louis brought Liam’s lips to his. Chewing his lip he moved to wrap his mouth around Liam’s hard on but he felt himself being pulled in a different direction and felt as a pair of lips crashed onto his. As they did he felt as someone’s mouth connect to the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but moan. As he did he felt them hushed as the lips pressed harder against his mouth. Allowing his eyes to slip up Niall locked eyes with Zayn and noting that Harry’s sleeping bag was now empty too he knew who was sucking his neck.

Smirking Niall rose up his hands and pressed his palms against Zayn’s clothed chest. Gripping it he yanked it up and broke the lip lock as the shirt came off. Twisting Niall faced Harry and with one sweep tugged off his shirt before allowing their lips to meet. He felt as Zayn’s mouth connected to the back of his shoulder and he felt as Zayn nipped every few seconds. Finally Niall broke the lip lock with Harry and with a grin allowed his eyes to travel down to his hard on. As he looked up he saw Harry lick his lips and with a smirk move down to wrap his mouth around Niall’s hard on. Leaning back into Zayn’s mouth he couldn’t help but instantly moan. Niall loved Liam but Harry was certainly better at giving a blowjob.

Reaching back he began to palm Zayn and felt as the boys breath caught in his throat. He felt Zayn’s mouth move away and could hear as Zayn quickly wriggled out the rest of the clothes. As Niall felt Zayn’s mouth back on his shoulder he wrapped his hand around the boys hard and began to slowly move his hand up and down. He felt as Zayn stopped every once in awhile to catch his breath and Niall couldn’t blame him as he himself was moaning in pure pleasure as Harry teased him with his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a pair lips attach to his and he heard as Louis sat next to his ear whispering, “Are you enjoying yourself Ni?” Unable to indicate he was he merely gave a grunt and attacked Liam’s lips. He could feel the vibrations of Liam’s moans match his against his lips and he knew Louis must have moved to mouth Liam’s hard on. Between Liam’s lips on his, Zayn nipping at the back of his neck to remind him to keep moving and Harry taking him whole, Niall was certainly in heaven. Niall felt as Harry moved away but saw that he was merely shedding his sweats and briefs before returning. As Harry worked he felt Liam break the lip lock and shift so he was able to grasp Harry’s hard on.

Niall couldn’t help but bite down on his lip as he picked up the pace with his hand on Zayn’s hard on. He heard the boy grunt and bite down on his shoulder then Niall felt him come all over his hand. He felt as Zayn released his mouth and Niall knew a bruise would appear shortly but the thought left as soon as he felt Zayn slowly begin to clean off his hand. It only took a few licks and Niall was moaning, “About to come Harry.” He locked eyes with Harry and watched as Harry ran his tongue lightly across his head and with that Niall was coming. He felt as Harry took him whole in his mouth in time to swallow it all.

As Harry finished he watched the boy bite down on his lip and moan. Niall turned to see Liam moving his hand fast matching Louis’s pace. Finally with a collective moan Niall watched as Harry came all over Liam’s hand and Louis swallow Liam’s come. As everyone finished coming down, Niall licked his lips as he saw Louis still hadn’t been relieved. Wriggling from the grasp Zayn had him in he crawled over until he sat before Louis. Raising an eyebrow he asked, “Would you want some help finishing Lou?” He locked eyes with the blue eyed boy and heard him whimper, “Please Ni.”

Licking his lips he nodded his head and moved his head down wrapping his mouth around the older boys hard on. He started off slow with only running his tongue across the head but slowly began to suck. He loved being a tease to Louis especially since Louis was always teasing him. He heard Louis moan, “Come on Ni!” Smirking he ran his tongue over Louis’s balls and began to suck harder. He felt as Louis writhed beneath his mouth and started to thrust his hips up to meet Niall’s mouth. Finally after a few minutes of teasing Niall gave Louis what he wanted and set to work nipping at the boys balls while running his tongue across the head too. It only took a few minutes and soon Niall felt Louis’s come in his mouth and he swallowed.

Pulling away he smirked and spoke, “Maybe camping isn’t all too bad.” He heard the other boy’s chuckle but they all soon set to work pulling on their sweats and hoodies. Finally after everyone was settled, Niall couldn’t resist climbing back into Liam’s sleeping back with him. As the older boy cuddled up with him, Niall yawned, “Night everyone.” He heard some small whispers of goodnights but soon the heavy breathing of five boys filled the tent.


End file.
